Gnomeo and Juliet Together at Last
by Alyssa128
Summary: what happened to Gnomeo and Juliet after the wedding? What did there friends think of the sudden romance and what will Gnomeo and Juliets ex-lovers think? What if one was so jealous that they would do anything to get revenge.
1. After the wedding

I want to thank everyone who wrote a Gnomeo and Juliet fanfic because without them I probably never would have even thought of writing this. There are a few in particular that I would like to thank for writing my personal favorite stories...

brianna29

Delly123

kagomehater4ever

mizar and alcor

theycallmecrazyallthetime

I.

LadyxofxTime7356

Owlcity89

Thank you and keep writing! Anyways I don't own Gnomeo and Juliet. I only own the twist that I put in my stories and any characters I may add. Also if any of this is like any of the other G&J fanfics, I apologize and it was just a coincidence. Now here we go...

Juliets P.O.V

What a perfect day! Today I married my true love Gnomeo! We just left our wedding and right now we are riding towards the beautiful sunset on the now purple micaliser ranger! I looked at gnomeo and he looked at me and right then we were the two luckiest gnome's on earth. We both leaned forward and shared the longest kiss we ever had. By the time we pulled back we were already going through the gate to the Old Laurences garden. Man, Why to I keep on calling it that? We HAVE to think of a new name before I start thinking of Gnomeo and I as Mr and Mrs Laurence. Yeesh-we all know how their "True Love" ended.

"Home Sweet Home," Gnomeo declared looking lovingly into my eyes.

We were both pretty tired from the wedding and all of the preporations and so Gnomeo picked me up Bride Style and went through the threshold of the greenhouse and right to bed.

"Good Night. I love you," I whispered in his ear.

"I love you,too" and then we both fell asleep unaware that the sun wasn't even down yet.

In the morning...

Gnomeos P.O.V

When I woke up this morning I didn't really understand where I was or why I wasn't in the blue garden. Then everything that happened yesterday came flooding back into my mind. I looked down to the ring on my left hand and smiled. I cant believe Juliet was MINE! I looked over at her. She was still in a deep sleep so I didn't wake her. I kissed her on the forehead and she smiled. Why would she pick ME out of all the other gnomes around her? Then again I probably didn't have much competition considering that she had Paris and George that odd Mankini gnome in the red garden... Soo.. Yeah not that much competition. My train of thought came to a halt as Juliets emerald eyes fluttered open and looked at me.

"Morning Angel," I whispered.

"Morning Gnomeo" she replied with her emerald eyes sparkling.

We both slowly go out of bed and left the greenhouse to go see what we could do to improve our garden. We havent done much to it lately because we have been so busy with making sure the wedding was perfect. Now that our wedding day was over we could focus on making our garden that anyone (Man or gnome) has ever seen.

"What should we plant next?" Juliet asked me.

"How about a small Westeria or some tulips that we salvaged after the "Incident"?" I replied.

It been about six months since the mishap with the terriferminator, the teapot and all that other stuff. Juliet and I still cringe when we talk about it.

"Thats a great idea!" Juliet prasied. Then she gave me a peck on the cheek and we went off to see our parents. After the red and blue gardens were destroyed there was alot of fighting between Mr Capulet and Ms Montauge but after a while they relized that neither of them caused it so they eventually made up and believe it or not got MARRIED! Afterwards they took down the wall and built the grandest garden ever (you know til juliet and I are done with ours). It was filled with flowers of every color you can imagine.

"Juliet!" Nanette shrieked and ran over to Juliet and squeezed her tightly.

Juliet rolled her eyes but still kept that winning smile in her face.

"Hello Nanette," Juliet asked still gasping for breath as Nanette squeezed the breath out of her.

"Gnomeo!" I heard a familiar voice behind me so I turned and found benny and his girlfriend Samantha whom the met when he ordered the terriferminator.

"Hello Mate" I replied and gave him a high five.

" Sorry to bother you," he started " but Tybalt lost his leg again and we need your help finding it."

Me and Juliet smiled and I went off to help the chipped gnome find his leg before he lost anything else.

Juliets P.O.V

"So whats been going on here?" I asked Nanette who finally stopped squeezing me.

"Oh it so romantic!" she started. " Paris and I are ENGAGED!"

We looked over at Paris who was still trying to repair his "Foxbutt" Bush that he made before he knew me and Gnomeo were together. He was trying to change it so that instead of holding me he was holding Nanette.

"Really?" I asked in obvious shock that she could of fallen for him.

She raised her left hand and showed me her engagment ring.

"Oh Nanette! Im so happy for you!

I hugged her and we went on for a while talking about where and when the wedding would be but to be honest I wasn't listening. I just kept on starring at Gnomeo who was trying to ask Tybalt where he was when he lost his leg but obviuosly Tybalt wasn't having any of it and just sat in his wheelbarrow with his arms crossed. Even though the fued was over they still weren't exacually the best of friends.

"Umm, Juliet?" Nanette asked waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh, Sorry"

"What is it?" Nanette urged. "Is something wrong?"

"What, no, well, maybe, sort of, ummm I guess." I replied. Quickly I tried to change the subject. " So whens the wedding again?"

Gnomeo's P.O.V

After a while we foung Tybalt's leg that had somehow gotten stuck on top of the well and I started to walk over to Juliet who was having a conversation with Nanette. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Juliets expression. She seemed upset about something. What could it be? My thoughts were interupted as Paris tapped my shoulder.

"Umm, I dont mean to a bother but could you perhaps help me get the ladder out of the shed?" He mumbled. I barely heard a word he said but I still nodded and went to help. I would have to wait to see what was wrong with Juliet until later.

Authors Note- Im not sure if I really like this chapter but I didn't really have any ideas. Please help me because the better the ideas the better the story! Please leave a comment or send a message and I promise the next chapter will be out soon! Since this is my first fanfic I will only ask for one or two comments before I work on the next chapter. You guys rock!


	2. Who did it?

Ok so I know that the last story was pretty lame but I still REALLY want to see if anyone has any ideas for the story. Anyways about an hour after I posted this chapter I saw a review and I decided that I will start this chapter now because I hate to wait too. Thanks for reading Gnome12345! Now the person whose point of view that this is from I am going to keep a secret but don't worry because you will figure out who it is later. I will stop boring you now…

I just can't believe it! The man of my dreams was taken by a RED! You know he always hated red's and I don't see why this one should be any different! Now their married and there's nothing I can do about it; or at least that's what they think. If they think that just because they're married no one can get between them they were WRONG! I intend on being with Gnomeo and I always get my way. Just because we had a fight and broke up doesn't mean that we weren't ment to be. Just you wait Juliet Redbrick. You'll never know what hit you.

Gnomeo's P.O.V

After I helped Paris get the ladder and got the flowers from Mum and Lord Redbrick Juliet and I went home to see what else we could do to make our garden even more amazing. Then looked her in the eyes and finally had a chance to speak up about what's been on my mind.

"Want to tell me what I missed when I was helping Tybalt?" I could see that she wasn't too worried about my question.

"Oh that! Yeah Nanette was just telling me that She and Paris are engaged."

"Really? Who would of thought!"

"I know!"

"Anyways is there anything else? You seemed kinda upset." When I said this her smile dropped but quickly she put on another one but I could see on her eyes that she was faking.

" Oh that was nothing! I can't even remember what it was. Nope nothing at all." She answered trying to seem normal but obviously hiding something/

Juliet's P.O.V

Wow I am not good at keeping secrets!

"You sure?" Gnomeo asked me in obvious disbelief.

I nodded and he walked away to go do some weeding.

He's so cute. It's no wonder why SHE wants him. Ugh I cant even say her name! Ever since she threatened me before the wedding I haven't really been the same and I'm afraid that Gnomeo is going to figure it out but I CANT LET THAT HAPPEN! I wouldn't want him getting hurt. Well he wouldn't actually get hurt but someone else will. You know what I really need to think about what happened so readers, here's how it all went down…

It was the night before he proposed to me and we were talking a little stroll around the neighborhood. The sun was barely down and the first stars were just appearing in the sky. Gnomeo walked me in to the Red Garden and then he went to the Blues. I felt like I was on top of the world and I didn't think anything could lower my spirits; until She walked in.

It was none other than Samantha.

Sorry its so short but I just wanted it done. Don't worry because I will work on the next chapter soon and then you will hear the threat. See you later and you guys rock! And if you don't remember who Samantha was just reread chapter one.


	3. The threat

Hey peoples! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Keep the idea's coming! Anyway by now you know who Samantha is…or at least I hope you do; but anyway let's get going with the story…

Juliet's P.O.V

Ok Juliet. Just go on with the story. Just get it out.

Well when she walked in I saw that she wore an angry expression so of course I asked her what was wrong.

"You are." She answered.

"What do you mean?" I liked Samantha before that. She seemed really nice before now.

"I don't want you with Gnomeo anymore." She told me as she glared into my eyes.

"Wait a second, you mean….You like him? Since when?"

"I always did. He's MINE! Stay away from him or else!"

"Or else what?" I have to admit I was kind of nervous because she was bigger than me I had a disadvantage that if I fell I smash unlike she would.

"Or else I will break up with Benny and blame you for it. Which would start up the feud again." She warned.

"Benny would not do something like that just because of you." I told her trying not to yell.

"You didn't let me finish."

"What?" Now I was just annoyed.

"I am going to find something important to you and then you'll never see it again."

"Like what?" I tried not to show her how nervous I was.

"I don't know what yet, but trust me you will not want to lose it."

She said nothing else and then stood up and walked away.

"And don't tell anyone about our little chat." Then she slammed the gate and ran away.

I just sat there for a while thinking about what she had said. I was nervous about the Benny part but I wasn't too worried about the other part. The only thing that mattered to me was Gnomeo and there was no way she would hurt him. I decided I would go to bed any worry about it in the morning.

The next morning I woke up to screaming coming from the blue garden.

"WHAT! What do you mean your breaking up with me?" then someone opened the gate to the red garden and Benny walked in.

"What is going on in there?" I asked him

"I just broke up with Samantha." He said calmly.

"Why?"

"We just haven't talked very much and I don't think it will work out."

"I'm sorry" I told him

"Don't be. I wasn't happy with her anyway."

So that's all that happened. I wasn't worried about anything else so when Gnomeo asked me to marry him I said yes.

But now I was worried. I started to think about everything she could do to me. I couldn't tell Gnomeo either or else she might do something even worse. What would she do? I guess only time would tell.

Gnomeo's P.O.V

I wonder why Juliet is acting so strange. She has been sitting on a rock daydreaming for the past five minutes. I was about to go see what was wrong when out of nowhere she turned green and ran to the bathroom.

So what do ya think? Do ya like it? Why is Juliet sick? I know but I can't tell you until the next chapter! Bye!


	4. You're WHAT?

Hey guy's! I know you're probably starting to hate me for the cliffhanger I did but I just couldn't resist! Also if this is Delly123 I bet you do know what is going to happen and you have no idea how excited I am about it! I have been literally yelling because I am so excited and I really think that my parent's are considering taking me to a therapist because of how addicted I am to Gnomeo and Juliet. Any way's let's get back to the story…

Juliet's P.O.V

As soon as I got into the bathroom I began to…well…vomit and I thought that for sure I would just explode. I felt Gnomeo rubbing my back and trying to sooth me and I would have kissed him so hard if we weren't in this situation. It seemed like I couldn't even stand up straight without blowing for about a half hour! As soon as I stood up I looked at Gnomeo standing there obviously very concerned. Carefully he picked me up bride style and walked me to the bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"I'm fine," I lied. Man I sure keep a lot of secrets from him. First Samantha and now…WAIT A MINUTE! Oh my giddy aunt! What if Samantha poisoned me? I have to tell Gnomeo! I don't care what she will do; he has to know!

"I have to tell you something!" I confessed.

"What is it?" he asked puzzled.

"You know Samantha? Benny's ex-girlfriend?"

He nodded and I continued.

"Well she kinda likes you"

"So? What does that have to do with you being so sick?" He asked. I was kinda relieved that he didn't feel the same way about her but I couldn't focus on that right now.

"Well, before we got married she kinda threatened me to stay away from you…"

He interrupted by saying "So you think she had something to do with this? Lemme have a talk with her and show her that NOBODY messes with a Blueberry!"

Now I interrupted him.

"I think she poisoned me."

Gnomeo's eyes grew wide and he picked me up bride style again and ran right out of our garden.

"Where are we going?" I asked trying not to vomit again.

"To the hospital! I'm not taking the chance of loosing you again!" He yelled.

When we got to the hospital I told him to put me down before we cause a disturbance and that I could walk in the door just fine. He still pushed me gently and then set me in a seat while he ran to the gnome at the desk.

"Help! I think my wife's been poisoned!" He yelled. He wasn't very quiet and I felt all the eyes in the room staring at me but I wasn't paying attention. I just kept on thinking of how sweet he was; how much he must of cared. Honestly right now I wasn't worrying about me; I was more worried about him having a heart attack.

"The doctor can take you in here, Juliet." The female gnome at the desk announced.

As I walked by I waved at Gnomeo reassuring him and then when I walked by the lady at the desk I whispered…

"Please make sure he doesn't have a heart attack when I'm gone."

She nodded and I could tell she was taking me seriously. I took one last look at Gnomeo as he sat down and headed into the check-up room to learn my fate."

Gnomeo's P.O.V

Oh my jumpy uncle (Sorry I had to put that )! What could be wrong with Juliet? When could Samantha have poisoned her? She hasn't eaten at either the red garden or the blue garden since the wedding and if Samantha had poisoned her at the wedding we would have known earlier. Okay Gnomeo, Just relax. She'll be fine. Maybe she didn't get poisoned after all! Maybe she was just sick or maybe…Wait…What if she's…Oh come on Gnomeo! That couldn't be it; then again we… Oh never mind! Just forget about it!

Any way's I can't believe that Samantha would do that! She always seemed really nice; well to me. Then again she does like me and really, who could blame her? I am said to be a very good-looking gnome. However, I was taken and Samantha was just going to have to deal with it.

Juliet's P.O.V

While my doctor asked me a bunch of questions I answered but I was really just in deep thought. I can't believe that Samantha would do something like that! Sure she was rude but even for her… It would be crossing the line! I know she can be rude but surely she wouldn't do something like this…would she?

My thoughts were interrupted as I saw my doctor bit her lip and then give me a smile so big I thought for sure her face would crack.

"Come here Juliet," she said softly.

I walked over to her and she smiled again and handed me something. I looked down and saw what it was.

"A pregnancy test?" I asked. She nodded. I can't believe it! I might be pregnant! What would Gnomeo think? Well of coursed he'd be happy…so would I; it's just we haven't really planned on having kids yet. We haven't even talked about it!

"The bathroom's are down the hall and through the waiting room." She informed.

Slowly I walked out the door and towards the waiting room.

Gnomeo's P.O.V

I just sat there for a while hoping that Juliet would be okay; when out of nowhere she came out of the door and headed somewhere with a little box in her hand. She walked down the long hall, stopped at a door, saw me, smiled, and then walked in. I wonder what the box is. After about five minutes she came out glowing. She never looked more beautiful!

She ran over to me still holding something, grabbed my arm and ran with me into the doctor's office.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" I asked. She handed the little thing she was holding to the doctor and she smiled. She then whispered to the doctor but all I heard is "I'll tell him"

Juliet then led me all the way home and sat me down.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'M PREGNANT!"

I froze. Wait a second? Pregnant? I'm gonna be a dad!

"Really?"

She nodded and I grabbed her and kissed her longer and harder than ever before.

"We're gonna be parents!" I said excitedly.

Author's note: Sorry but I decided to leave off from there so I can post this for you guy's. YEAH! Juliet's pregnant! Gnomeo's excited; but wait; what will Samantha do? Until next time! REVIEW!


	5. The anouncement

Hey guy's! I am so glad we have 8 reviews! Now I actually know that someone is reading this! Any way's congrat's to Gnomeo and Juliet! I really need help thinking of a name so leave a review to help me out! Thanks!

Juliet's P.O.V

I literally could have kissed Gnomeo forever. I just was so happy! Soon we would have a family and everything would be perfect!

I pulled away to speak.

"How do we tell our parents?" I asked worriedly but still smiling.

"Do you think we should wait or tell them today?" He said as he beamed.

"I don't know." I confessed. Then a thought hit me and I stopped smiling. "What will Samantha do?"

He stopped smiling, too and we both just stood there for a second.

"I say we tell our parents and they'll make sure nobody does anything." He announced.

"Let's go now!" I yelled and I started to run to the red garden because I was so excited when he grabbed me by the arm.

"You need to be a little more careful now." He said firmly but he never stopped smiling.

I rolled my eyes and kissed him on the cheek. Then we were on our way to the red and blue garden.

Gnomeo's P.O.V

I can't to see everyone's reaction when we told them the news! I let go of Juliet's hand to open the gate with the little fishing pole Juliet used on the beautiful spring night we met and we walked in.

"Ladies first" I invited.

She giggled and we went hand in hand right up to our parents when in the corner of my eye I saw Samantha. Oh great. I looked over at Juliet and I could see she looked worried. I held her hand tighter and smiled at her. I felt her relax a little bit and then we got our parents attention and we began our news.

"Gnomeo, Juliet. Is something wrong?" Lord Redbrick asked nervously.

"Nothing at all." I said with a reassuring smile.

"We have some very big news but we would like to speak about it in private." Juliet explained.

As we walked into the shed I saw Samantha's eye's get big. She looked at Juliet head to toe and when she saw me looking at her she walked away and acted like nothing happened. I could tell she was angry but I decided not to tell Juliet.

When we were in the shed we closed the door. The shed was a little musty but today nothing could lower my spirits.

"What is it dear?" My mum asked looking at Juliet.

"Well…" I started.

"I'm pregnant!" Juliet announced.

We looked at our parents who both wore shocked expressions. It was as if time had froze. I was about to say something when found my mum found the courage to speak.

"You're pregnant?" She asked.

We nodded and then my mum and Juliet's dad broke out in the biggest smile I had ever seen.

"I'm gonna be a grandpa!" Lord Redbrick whispered loudly.

"This is wonderful!" My mum added.

"But there is one problem," Juliet started.

Both of our parents suddenly had concern in their faces.

"What is it honey?" Lord Redbrick asked Juliet.

"Well you all know Samantha…" I said and our parents nodded.

"Well she sort of threatened me and we think she might do something to the baby."

We all froze as the door flew open. When we turned around we saw the one person we hated the most… It was Samantha!

Authors Note: Dun dun dun! What will Samantha say? What will Samantha do? Read the next chapter to find out! REVIEW and sorry it's so short!


	6. I alway's get what I want

Hey guy's! I just wanted to let you know that every time I get a review I start working on the next chapter. Any way's sorry about the cliffhanger but I wanted to post it so you could see it and it just seemed like a good place to leave off. Let's see what happens next…

Juliet's P.O.V

Oh my giddy aunt; did she just hear all that; what is she doing here?

"Well, well." Samantha started while walking up to me. "It looks like you couldn't keep our little secret."

Gnomeo saw I was frightened and pulled me closer to him. I do feel safer but I'm still worried. I mean how much did she hear? Does she know about my "cargo" or did she only hear about her?

"You can't do anything to us," Gnomeo warned. "We have friends and family and the entire garden to help us."

"Well like you I have some friends of my own." What does she mean? "I have everyone in the house that is going to help me get what I want at any cost!"

She was glaring at me now. Gnomeo still held me tightly and I guess our parents weren't going to stand for this any longer.

"Samantha," My dad started. "You are being completely unreasonable and we are not going to stand for it any longer so I suggest you go back inside and just forget about the whole thing."

"You should go," Lady Bluebury added.

"Fine! I'll go! But mark my words! I WILL be back and I WILL get what I want."

She stepped towards me again.

"Juliet, you are going to wish you were never even a Bluebury!" Samantha said glaring at me once again.

Well I wasn't too worried about that. I would never regret meeting Gnomeo and I will never regret marrying him.

"Oh," She started once again while walking to the door. "And let's just see about this baby…"

I felt my face freeze in shock and then she left slamming the door behind her. I guess she did know about the baby. NOW I'm worried; I mean, what if she does something to the baby when it's born or something to me when I'm pregnant that will hurt me and the child. Then she would have Gnomeo all to herself and who knows what she'll do then!

Gnomeo must have known I was worried because he pulled me into a hug.

"It's alright Juliet" He soothed. "She can't do anything to us or the baby."

I know he's just trying to be brave and I can tell he's just as nervous as I am.

He pulled away from the hug and stated, "Let's go home."

As Gnomeo and I walked out of the garden my dad stopped to reassure us.

"We'll talk to the whole garden about the baby and we'll tell everyone to be on alert."

"Thank you dad" I said. I know he's being really overprotective but for the first time in my life I just don't care. I just want Gnomeo, the baby and I to be safe and as far away as possible from Samantha.

When we got home we went into the greenhouse because it was starting to rain. I looked up and it looked like a storm was coming our way.

No longer than Gnomeo closed the door I ran into the bathroom again and began to chuck up everything I had left in me.

Gnomeo was behind me in an instant rubbing my back and soothing me once again. He will be such a great father.

When I was finished I stood up and He tried to lighten the mood.

"At least we know that there's no poison involved."

I smiled and we went into the bedroom to rest. It had been a long day.

Gnomeo's P.O.V

As soon as we got into the bedroom we went on the little couch we got for a wedding present and sat down. Juliet put her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her neck.

"What do you think she will do?" Juliet asked me while looking into my eyes. Her emerald eyes were a little dull and she looked really scared.

"I don't know but whatever it is I will stop it before it happens." I said reassuringly.

Not much longer after I finished talking the gate opened. I looked at Juliet and she looked at me. I held on to her for dear life and she closed her eyes. I looked at the gate and was relaxed when I saw it was only Nanette.

"Juliet!" she shrieked.

I had to stop myself from covering my ears as she shrieked all the way over to where we were and grabbed Juliet to hug her. Wow she was holding on tight! I guess Lord Redbrick and my Mum had told everyone the news.

I looked up again and saw that there were other people here, too. There was Lord Redbrick, my Mum, Benny, Shroom, Paris, Fawn, the goon gnomes and even Tybalt! I felt a lot safer now and I could tell Juliet did too.

"Oh I'm soooo happy for you!" Nanette screamed.

Juliet laughed and Benny walked over to us.

"Congrat's Gnomeo!" He praised.

Then Tybalt, Fawn and the goons walked up.

"I'm happy for you cuz" He said smiling.

Juliet was beaming now. Then she ran to the bathroom again. Everyone looked at me.

"She's a little sick." I told them. They nodded and then Juliet came back. She sat down next to me and as soon as she did the attitude in the room darkened.

"So what do you think she will do to you?" Nanette asked worriedly.

"We're not sure." I replied.

"We just hope that it won't involve anyone getting hurt." Juliet added.

"We'll NO ONE is going to hurt my nephew!" Benny declared.

"You know it could be a girl," I added.

"We'll I think it's a boy," he admitted.

"Why?" Juliet asked.

"Because boys are cool and I can't picture you guy's with a little girl." Benny explained.

I nodded and Juliet laughed.

"Well we'll know for sure in a few months," Juliet said still laughing.

Soon everyone left and Juliet and I had gone to bed. We might not get any sleep in the night because of all the worry but we will do our best. Within minutes Juliet was asleep. I soon joined her and all worries left and were replaced with visions of us and our baby.

Author's note: Please help me think of some names! I don't know ANY good ones! HELP ME!


	7. Rumplestilskin

Hey peoples! I FINALLY thought of a name. Sorry but it wasn't in a review. I actually went to Google and looked up 'baby names'. Stupid, I know, but I found a REALLY good one with a garden theme. Also **there is one more surprise**. I don't know if it will be in this chapter but it might.

Juliet's P.O.V

I kept on seeing her. She looked more evil than ever. She hit me and then ran off with our baby.

I couldn't help it and burst into tears.

"Juliet, Juliet!"

I opened my eyes to see Gnomeo's. I felt relieved that it was only a dream.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah." I replied. "I just had a nightmare about Samantha. It was nothing."

We got up and went outside.

"I have to go run some errands at our parents." I announced.

"I'll go with since I have some, too." Gnomeo added kissing my cheek.

**Nanette's P.O.V**

I am so bored. I just want to go see Juliet to see how she's doing but Lord Redbrick told me I had to stay here and read to a bunch of 4 and 5 year olds.

I was reading Rumplestilskin and I thought it was pretty boring but the kids seemed pretty into it. I was so happy when Juliet walked in and took a seat behind all the kids. It had been nearly a week since I found out she was pregnant and she still looked a little sick. I would help Gnomeo take care of her every once in a while.

When I got to the part of the story where Rumplestilskin threatened to take away the queens baby I saw Juliet get all glossy eyed and run out of the garden and into the alley. I wish I could follow her but I was stuck here with a bunch of tot's.

Gnomeo's P.O.V

I was talking to Benny when I saw Juliet run out of the garden. I didn't even say goodbye to Benny. I just ran after her to see why she left so fast. When I got to our garden I walked into the greenhouse and saw Juliet sitting on the bed crying her eye's out.

"It's probably just a mood swing," I thought.

I walked over and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong honey," I asked.

"It's nothing," she mumbled. I rubbed her back and she continued. "Nanette was just reading Rumplestilskin to a bunch of kids and I guess the whole baby thing caught me off guard."

Yep; it was defiantly a mood swing.

She sniffed and then stopped crying. I kissed her on the cheek. We got up and were about to go back outside when she ran to the bathroom again. I was about to go after her when Nanette walked in.

"Where's Juliet?" She asked.

I pointed to the bathroom.

"Do you know why she was so upset?" She asked again.

"It was just that the story you were reading caught her off guard." I explained. "Have you seen Samantha lately? Juliet and I are worried she might be planning something."

She nodded 'no' and Juliet walked out and saw Nanette. Nanette told her that she just stopping to make sure she was ok. Juliet nodded and then Nanette left.

As soon as she left Juliet and I sat down on the couch. She still seemed a little upset so I put my arm around her. That's when I noticed it.

Juliet had a bump on her stomach! My mom said we shouldn't see anything for at least a month later? Is something wrong with our baby?

Author's note- I decided to leave off from there. Sorry about the cliffhanger! What's wrong with the baby? Thanks for the reviews!


	8. to the doctor

Hey guy's! I am sorry about the cliffhanger! I decided to make it up to you by updating again now. I'm surprised no one has guessed what was wrong with the baby! Then again it's only been about an hour since I've posted the last chapter…Well let's see what happens!

Juliet's P.O.V

When I looked at Gnomeo I saw that he was staring at my stomach. I looked down and was surprised that I could see a bump. Funny I didn't notice that before. Wait a second... Gnomeo's mum said we weren't supposed to see anything for a few weeks! It was little bit still! Is something wrong with the baby?

"Gnomeo? Am I supposed to be like this so early?" I asked.

He just shrugged his shoulders. I can tell he was just as confused as I am.

"Maybe we should go see my mum," He decided.

I nodded and we were on our way.

Oh I hope nothings wrong! Could Samantha have been part of this?

My thoughts were interrupted as Gnomeo opened the gate to the garden and we walked in. We ran right up to Lady Bluebury.

"Ummm, mum…" Gnomeo started.

I could tell he was a little uncomfortable so I interrupted.

"We think something might be wrong with the baby."

"Why would you think that dear?" Lady Bluebury asked.

Gnomeo and I pointed to my stomach and Lady Bluebury gasped slightly.

"Why that is unusual!" She exclaimed. I could tell she thought that Samantha might have something to do with it. "Maybe you should go see your doctor."

Gnomeo nodded and once again we were on our way.

Gnomeo's P.O.V

I am so worried! Oh, I swear if Samantha has anything to do with this I will make sure she never see's the daylight again! Oh, please let the baby be okay!

We ran into the doctor's office and we saw that it was the same secretary as last time.

"Oh. Look who's back," She started but I interrupted.

"We need to see the doctor immediately!" I almost screamed. Once again everyone in the waiting room was starring at Juliet.

The secretary looked at Juliet and Juliet nodded. The secretary then pushed a button and within a minute we were escorted into an observation room.

"The doctor will be with you in a minute," The nurse announced.

I picked Juliet up and put her on the little bed and then sat in the chair next to her.

I could tell Juliet was nervous and I kissed her on the cheek to try and cheer her up.

Soon afterwards the doctor came in.

"What seems to be the problem?" She asked.

"We think something might be wrong with the baby." I announced.

Juliet nodded in agreement.

"I wouldn't be so worried." The doctor informed.

"Why not?" Juliet and I yelled in union.

"Because it's perfectly normal if you're expecting multiples."

Author's note- Sorry! Another cliffhanger! REVIEW!


	9. 2nd announcement!

Hiya guys! Yes I am updating again and yes I go on here way to much. I wouldn't be surprised if my parents took me to a therapist. I am addicted to Gnomeo and Juliet! Also I REALLY want everyone who reads this to update soon! I check all the Gnomeo and Juliet stories every hour! UPDATE PLEASE!

Juliet's P.O.V

"We're not expecting multiples." Gnomeo stated his voice shaking.

"Didn't your nurse tell you last time?" The doctor asked.

"Tell us what?" I wondered. "We left so fast."

"The test showed that you're expecting twins."

Gnomeo and I froze. Both of our jaws were wide open and we were completely shocked.

"So Juliet and the babies are completely healthy?" Gnomeo asked.

The doctor nodded and then Gnomeo and I broke into a huge smile. He picked me up and twirled me all around.

"Twins!" I shouted.

The doctor walked us out and we went back to our garden were we found Dad, Lady Bluebury, Benny, Nanette, Shroom, Fawn, Paris, The Goons and Tybalt all waiting nervously.

"Gnomeo, Juliet! Is the baby okay?" my father asked.

"Better than ever dad!" I said smiling so big I was sure I would crack.

"Umm, Can Juliet and I speak alone for a moment?" Gnomeo asked.

"Okay," He said confused.

We walked into the greenhouse and shut the door behind us.

"Should we tell them now?" He asked.

"What if we surprised them all by not telling them at all!"

"What do you mean?" Gnomeo wondered.

"Well, It might be safer is Samantha never found out about the twins," I explained. "What if we don't mention it until after they're born!"

"We should tell at least one person," He announced.

"How bout we only tell our friend's here." I asked. "Then at least we will have people to watch out for us."

"Deal," He said scooping me into a hug. "Twins!"

Gnomeo's P.O.V

I wasn't really sure how to tell our parents but that didn't stop Juliet. She practically ran out there! When we approached everyone we couldn't bear it any longer!

"So nothing's wrong with the baby?" My mum asked nervously.

Juliet burst out laughing, so I explained it to everyone.

"You mean the babies?" I asked smirking.

Everyone froze and me and Juliet both started laughing again.

"TWINS!" We both yelled.

Everyone started smiling and hugging me and Juliet so hard we could barely breathe.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Nanette yelled squeezing Juliet.

"But we want to keep this a secret." I explained. "To make sure Samantha doesn't find out, you guy's are the only ones who can know."

Everyone nodded and started squeezing me and Juliet again. We were both overjoyed! Nothing can go wrong! Unless we can't trust someone…

Author's note- I'm leavin off there!REVIEW!


	10. Foxbutt

Hey peoples! Good news and bad news. The bad news is that I'm sick; the good news is that now I can stay home from school and write this for you! Are you ready to find out who can't be trusted? I AM! Oh and I already figured out the names and everything but if you have any ideas for the story let me know! The point of view that we start off with is Paris's and keep in mind that he's nerdy so this might get a little interesting. Here we go…

Paris's P.O.V

When I went back to the garden I was simply overjoyed for Gnomeo and Juliet. I know readers, you might think I'm Jealous because I was supposed to be with Juliet but to be honest, I haven't really been jealous about anything since I met Nanette. She is defiantly the one; that's why I asked her to marry me and why I was overjoyed when she said yes.

So when I went to the garden the first thing I did was go to work on my fox butt. I had Nanette's body done so now I just needed to get her face right. I was about to climb onto the ladder to start working when a hand grabbed me from behind and I was pulled into the tulips.

I would have screamed but the person had put some of that gray duck tape that leaves marks everywhere and is really bad for gnome's, on my mouth. I decided to be the devil that Nanette expects me to be and turn around to face my captor. It was Samantha. Being the brave gnome that I am I didn't scream. Then again I might have if she hadn't stuck this tape on my mouth. Oh I hope this doesn't chip any paint!

She ripped off the tape so fast and it stung. I would have screamed but she put a hand over my face.

"What's the secret?" She asked coldly.

"What secret?" I asked in response. I know many secrets that it's hard to tell them apart. It's even harder not to tell them. I kinda like to talk if you haven't noticed.

"Oh must I explain everything?" She continued. "The one Gnomeo and Juliet told you in her garden."

"Ummm, there's no secret! Nothing at all!" I added.

"TELL ME THE SECRET!" She yelled in a whisper. "Or I'll throw your little bush into the road."

Not my foxbutt! Oh dear! What to do what to do! If I get rid of the statue for Nanette she might not want to marry me anymore! Then again I don't see what is so wrong with telling Samantha a secret.

"Well…"

Juliet's P.O.V

I stepped back to get a glimpse of the almost finished baby room. Gnomeo and I have been working on it for a month. It's been almost 12 weeks since we found out I was pregnant with our lovely twins. I was finally out of my first trimester so I finally stopped chucking up everything that goes in my mouth! I would have liked to start working on the babies' room sooner but Gnomeo told me I had to take it easy for the first month. I was a little annoyed that he was being like that, but at the same time I was charmed about how much he must care. He's so sweet.

Right now the room was almost done. We had split the greenhouse in three parts with some little boards. The room near the door would be the family room; the next one would be the baby's room, and lastly, me and Gnomeo's room. The babies' room was a combination of red, blue and purple. Gnomeo and I had no idea what color hats the baby's would have so we just used all three colors. The room had two cribs with a small space between them. There were pictures of every flower you can imagine on the wall's, but none were nearly as beautiful as the cupid's arrow orchid that was in the center of our home.

"Where should we put this?" Gnomeo asked pushing a rocking chair. We didn't know whether we were having boys, girls, or both but I still wanted to plan everything out.

"Let's put it between the two cribs." I responded.

He nodded and started pushing it again. He was having a little trouble so I walked over to it and was about to help him by pushing it when he picked me up.

"Not a chance," He said firmly. "I won't risk it!"

I rolled my eyes and kissed him on the cheek. He put me down just when Benny walked through the door.

"Hey mate!" Gnomeo greeted warmly.

"Gnomeo, Juliet, I have to tell you something!" Benny shrieked.

"In a second." Gnomeo explained. "Can you help me move this chair by the cribs over there?"

Benny nodded and they had it in place within a matter of seconds. Benny might be little but for his size he has INCREDIBLE strength.

"So what's so important?" I asked Benny.

Benny looked really nervous. "Samantha left the house!"

"What?" Gnomeo and I yelled in union.

"We don't know how she did it! We had guards at every door!" He explained.

"We'll who were the guards?" Gnomeo asked.

"Me, Tybalt, Fawn, Shroom, Lord Redbrick, the Goons, the Rabbits and Paris." He answered quickly.

Gnomeo and I looked at each other. We both knew who the weak link was.

Gnomeo's P.O.V

I was in utter shock. I can't believe Samantha's escaped! The worst part is, we don't know how much she knows! Did she hear about the twin's or is she just planning on capturing Juliet and she doesn't care how many babies she is expecting. Oh, sweet Juliet, I promise I won't let anything happen to you!

I was whisked back into reality when I saw Juliet starting to shake. She looked like she was about to faint. (This wasn't the first time) Without thinking I quickly grabbed her waist to break her fall. I picked her up, put her in bed and then continued the conversation with Benny.

"I think I know where the guards failed." I announced.

"Where? I thought we had a top notch team?" Benny asked confused.

"Why did you let Paris help?" I asked

"Oh that! He insisted." Benny explained.

"Well if I were you I would go find him." I announced.

Benny nodded and left.

I looked down at Juliet. She was still unconscious. Ever since last week she has stopped her regular trips to the bathroom to chuck up well, everything, and now she is glowing! I've never seen her like this. I didn't think it was possible for her to get anymore beautiful! Guess it was the whole baby thing. I looked at her stomach. Right now it wasn't that big but it changed everyday. I don't really care though. I know that soon this little bump would be the world to me. Just about 6 more months!

My thoughts were interrupted as Juliet shifted a little in her sleep. I kissed her and that seemed to do the trick.

Juliet's P.O.V

I woke up to see Gnomeo sitting next to me.

"How did she escape?" I asked.

"We're not sure but Benny is investigating right now." He assured me.

I sat up and looked around the babies' room again. I still can't believe were going to be parents! I am so excited! It seems like the only time I ever frown is when I hear about Samantha! Oh my giddy aunt I hope she doesn't come here!

"Where do you think she is?" I asked.

"I'm not sure but we'll be safe." He comforted.

We were interrupted when a VERY familiar face stepped through the gate.

Samantha.

Oh No! Not Samantha! What will she do? And does Paris have anything to do with it? REVIEW!


	11. Finally Featherstone!

Hey guys! I decided I would work on this for you because I am in a GREAT mood! I am now president of one club at my school and vice president in another!

Also I just remembered something REALLY important in the story that I didn't mention. Featherstone! I forgot about him! Any way's he will be in this chapter.

Also I would like to thank Delly123! She helped me make a REALLY important decision for this story! Thanks Delly123! Be sure to check out her stories cause they rock!

Disclaimer: I own Gnomeo and Juliet on DVD. No more, no less.

Here we go…

Gnomeo's P.O.V

Oh my jumpy uncle (I don't know why I like saying that! :P). How did a she get here without anyone seeing her? The whole security thing must be worse than I thought!

I held onto Juliet tight and she braced herself for whatever Samantha would do.

To my surprise…she smiled! Not an evil smile or a smirk or anything, but a smile!

I saw Juliet was really confused, too, but I still didn't loosen my grip on her. I was not going to take any chances! I'm still scarred from the whole Lawnmower incident.

"I came here to apologize." Samantha explained. "I shouldn't have threatened you."

NOW I was shocked. I know everyone deserves a second chance, but this was really unexpected! How am I EVER going to forgive her?

Juliet tried to escape my grasp but failed. I was not, I repeat not, letting go until I was sure this wasn't a trick!

"What exactly do you mean?" Juliet asked.

"I'm sorry; for everything." She continued. "You and Gnomeo are together and I shouldn't have wanted to come between you."

She looked so sincere that I WANTED to believe her, but something was stopping me. How did I know that she was telling the truth and that this wasn't just a trick to let our guard down?

"You mean it?" Juliet asked doubtfully.

Samantha nodded and walked closer.

"I don't know what made me act like that." Samantha explained. "I guess everything happened so fast that I couldn't really think about what was happening, and I got, a little carried away."

A little! You threatened my wife and the babies! Wait, does she know that we're having twins?

"Can you ever forgive me?"

Juliet looked at me and I looked back. I shrugged. I didn't really know what to think!

"I guess," Juliet announced.

Now she shrugged. I guess that we couldn't be mad FOREVER. But still, this is all so sudden! Can we really trust her?

Juliet's P.O.V

I can't believe that Samantha would apologize! Then again I couldn't believe that she would threaten me at first, but it still happened! I guess she could be lying, but, she looks so sincere! Surely no one can act this well without fail!

"Oh, what a relief!" Samantha said dramatically.

"I guess people can make mistakes," Gnomeo added. He seemed really confused; but then again, who wouldn't be! I was still a little nervous though; I mean could she be telling the truth?

"I just stopped by for that," Samantha announced. "I have to go now."

And with that, she left. I looked at Gnomeo who was still holding me pretty tight.

"Did that really just happen?" I asked.

He nodded and then he let go.

I was about to say something when the gate burst open. It was Featherstone! He was FINALLY back from his trip that he took with his wife, Esperanza. They said they needed one to catch up with each other but I didn't think it would be THIS long!

He and Esperanza walked right up to me and Gnomeo very happily. Wow we missed them!

"Hola me amigos!" Featherstone greeted. "How are we today…"

He stopped and looked at me with confusion. I almost burst out laughing! He didn't know I was pregnant! Imagine how weird it would be if you went to your friends house after a few months and found them HUGE! Well, I wasn't that big; but still; how confusing!

"We got something to tell you Featherstone," Gnomeo announced while he chuckled.

"I'd say you do," Featherstone said while staring at me.

"I'm pregnant," I announced.

"Oh, my little amigos are gonna have a littler amigo!" Featherstone said while squeezing the breath out of me and Gnomeo.

"One more surprise," Gnomeo said gasping for breath as Featherstone had finally stopped squeezing us.

Featherstone looked at us again. "Okay, I give up now."

"Were having twins!" I yelled!

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Featherstone yelled!

Meanwhile…

Samantha was outside of the gate…spying.

"So it is twins," She whispered to herself. "Then the plan will be sure to work…"

Authors note… I don't know how you guy's don't hate me from all the cliffhangers! Anyways the sooner you review the sooner I update. Oh yeah… I will be out of town until Sunday but I will update soon!

Until next time!


	12. Tripped

Authors' note- I LOVE YOU GUYS! I left the computer for a half hour and when I came back I got like twenty reviews on all my stories and private messages! Keep this up and I will update A LOT more! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Let's see what happens…

WARNING: I'm not really sure how to rate the end of the chapter but I'll put a warning just to be safe.

Juliet's P.O.V

I bent down to pick one more flower for Nanette's Bouquet. It was finally her wedding day and she was bouncing off the walls- literally!

"Nanette!" I yelled. "If you keep that up your going to break something!"

"Oh, Sorry," She apologized.

I can't really blame her for doing all of this. I remember that the morning before I married Gnomeo I was going crazy! Actually that was an understatement! I _was_ crazy and I was beginning to go insane!

Gnomeo walked into the garden slowly and he was obviously trying to talk to me with out drawing Nanette's attention to himself.

"Juliet," He whispered.

"I'm over here." I replied.

He had that worried look in his eyes. Oh great! He's going to try to talk me out of going to the wedding again! NO. I won't do it!

"You _really_ shouldn't go!" Gnomeo pleaded.

I rolled my eyes and looked down at my baby bump, well _babies_ bump.

I was due any day and Gnomeo and my dad were going crazy! They kept on trying to worry me about going to the wedding by telling me everything that could go wrong.

"I'm going Gnomeo," I started. "Nanette's always been there for me; ever since I was little she was always at the foot of my pedistal and helping me out with all the crazy things that were going on in the red garden." I took a breath and continued. "You know if she wasn't there for me I wouldn't have met you."

Now he rolled his eyes. "I'm serious Juliet! Your dad and I are really worried!"

"I'll be fine!"

I hugged him hard and he hugged me back with the same force. We just stood there for a while and I'm not really sure how much time went by. We were interrupted by, you guessed it, Nanette.

"Come ON lovebirds!" She yelled. "It's time for my happily ever after!"

Wow! I guess she was nervous. I pulled away from Gnomeo and kissed him. Then I went off to help Nanette get ready, as well as keep her from breaking anything in the process.

Gnomeo's P.O.V

I watched Juliet go into the greenhouse with Nanette and then I walked over to Benny, Shroom and the little red gnome's. They were in charge of decorating the red/blue garden for the wedding. I have to admit it did look really nice! There were flowers everywhere and at the top of Juliet old pedistal (The new one that wasn't destroyed.), there was the statue of Paris holding Juliet (Grrrrr) that now has Nanette instead (phew!).

"Is everything ready?" I asked. I was in charge of everything since I was the Best man. I was pretty surprised when Paris asked, but, then again, he doesn't really have any other friends.

Benny nodded and I went to tell Paris that it was time. He was pretty nervous so I decided to reassure him.

"Don't worry," I started. "Everything will be fine."

"I guess your right," He added.

Then we went to the top of the pedistal. Within a few seconds some music turned on and Nanette came out leaded by Juliet. I don't really remember much of what happened in the ceremony. I was just looking at Juliet and waiting for any sign that the babies were coming. Nothing happened and soon enough I heard…

"You may kiss the bride." It took all of the strength in me to not grab Juliet and kiss her. I'll get my chance soon enough.

Juliet's P.O.V

The wedding was beautiful! I'm so happy for Nanette. Right now Gnomeo and I are walking to the reception hand in hand. Then I see her in the corner of my eye.

Samantha. She is glaring at me. Could she have been faking the apology? NOW I'm worried all over again! I looked at Gnomeo and I could see he was having the same thoughts as me.

He shrugged. "We'll be fine."

I nodded and we continued our way to the other end of the garden where the dancing was talking place. Right now Nanette and Paris are having their first dance as husband and wife. I remember Gnomeo's and mine. Crocodile Rock. It was a really nice song and we had a TON of fun dancing to it.

My thoughts were interrupted when a rock was thrown into my path. I tripped and fell to the ground. The next thing I knew everything around me was wet.

Author's Note. Yes another cliffhanger! Sorry but I really need to work on my other story. REVIEW!


	13. Note from the Devil

Author's Note- I know I haven't updated this story in a while and I'm so sorry! My WiFi was down for a while and I just got it back up. To make matters worst, I was having a writer's block but I think it's gone now.

I don't own Gnomeo and Juliet. I want to; but I don't. :,(

Here we go peoples!

Again I'm not really sure how to rate this.

Gnomeo's P.O.V

Is that a rock? Where did that come from?

I looked around to see Samantha walking away acting like nothing happened at all. I'm guessing she threw it because other than her; everyone else is staring right now.

I looked down at my fallen wife. Oh my Jumpy Uncle (I still don't know why I like saying that!) I guess the babies are coming. A smile snuck up to my face. Any hour now! All the excitement of being a soon-to-be-father came back to me.

"Why is it wet?" Benny asked. "Is it raining?" He looked up to the sky and held out his hands. I couldn't help a chuckle.

"Let's go," I whispered to Juliet.

I picked her up bride style and we went back to the garden.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said. It was impossible to read her face right now. A little bit of excitement, worry and… I don't know… something else.

"I'll be right back." I announced.

She nodded and I quickly left the garden. I was off in seconds to get the doctor. When I got there I ran into the lobby and, you guessed it, same secretary.

"Who and What is it this time?" She asked.

"I need the doctor!" I almost yelled. This time everyone in the waiting room looked at me.

"Reason?"

"Uh, my wife's in labor."

She mouthed an 'O' and pushed a little button on the wall next to her.

The doctor came out in five minute's.

"Let's go!" I yelled impatiently.

I want to get home right now. I need to be there for Juliet as long as possible.

Five minute's later…

Okay so were at the gate now. Man! The blasted thing is stuck.

"Hey Gnomeo!" I turned to see Benny.

"Can't talk right now. Door's stuck, got to get to Juliet."

He nodded and helped me get the gate open. Then he followed me and the doctor into the greenhouse where I found a note and reality hit me…

My wife was gone.

Juliet's P.O.V

I was in the middle of a streak of pain when two gnomes came in lead by… Samantha?

They had covered my mouth, blindfolded me and led me somewhere. I was ready to scream before they came, and this wasn't helping things.

Next thing I knew, I was in a dark room without anyone in sight. I think I'm in the house.

"He won't find you." I turned to see Samantha. So it was a lie. I was about to yell at her when another wave of pain hit me. It's up to Gnomeo now.

Gnomeo's P.O.V

"I got to go." The doctor said leaving. "I have a busy schedule and if there's no one to treat, I'm off."

He walked away and I was too struck to argue. I read the note again.

_Gnomeo,_

_She's gone_

_You won't ever see her or the twin's ever,_

_Unless you have second thought's about being with me._

_You already know who I am._

I can't believe she's gone. Samantha will pay and I will get Juliet back.

Benny patted my back to comfort me.

I guess it's up to me now.

Author's Note- Dun, dun, dun! Uh oh! What will happen? Any ideas for the next chapter? Leave them in a review! C ya later alligator!


	14. Smash!

Author's note- I'm back! I know it's soon but the suspense was killing me!

I wanted to know if you guy's could do me a favor…

My little sister just wrote a story called 'a poem gone wrong'. It's pretty boring but please just leave a review. People on here are always telling me I'm a great writer and I want her to feel the same about her stories. You don't even have to read it! Just say Good job or whatever! So far I left her 2 anonymous reviews. She doesn't know it was me but she's still not happy. Please help me out!

Any way's, I can't forget about my story! Let's get going…

Again- not sure how to rate this.

Gnomeo's P.O.V

I know where she is. The house; duh! Samantha was never smart and I don't think she ever will be; unlike Juliet; Smart, Pretty, Agile and…

"Gnomeo? Are you okay?" I looked down at Benny who was looking up at me.

"We gotta get her back." I ran off without another word. No one had to know about this.

I was panting by the time I got to the house. I knew she was in there; I just don't know where.

I climbed up the window and looked inside. I saw a pretty muscular doll talking to Samantha. I recognized him as her brother. Another one came up the basement stairs. I'm guessing her other brother.

"He'll never find her down there," He started but that was all I needed to hear.

I jumped down from the window and found Benny, who was planning something with the bunnies.

"Mate," I started. "Just don't worry about this; I got it."

I guess Benny was having other idea's.

Benny's P.O.V (First time ever!)

I am not going to listen to Gnomeo. I need to make it up to him.

Readers, for those of you who are wondering, I have to make it up to him because of what happened in the alley with Tybalt, Him, Me, my hat and all that other junk.

I should have listened to Gnomeo and not have run away from him and Juliet. Now was my chance to make it up to him.

I had a plan; and it was about to be put to action.

Juliet's P.O.V

I looked around me at the dark room. There was only one window and it was covered with a cloth. There was some sort of pipe leading up to it. I could climb it! Ouch; not again; maybe I can't climb.

I looked at the window again to see it rattling; Gnomeo?

It wasn't Gnomeo. It was Benny and the Bunnies. Yippee. Ow! I'm getting sick of this!

Benny and the others began climbing down the pipe and were only a few steps away from me when Samantha and her follower's walked in through the door.

"You!" She yelled at Benny. "Get them!"

The two masculine dolls ran at Benny and the Bunnies but were surprisingly losing the battle.

Benny was punching the much bigger doll. The doll kept on falling. Not very balanced. The bunnies were taking on the other one; hitting him with their ears. They really have a lot of strength for their size.

"Ugh!" I was almost screaming. I closed my eyes and tried to breath.

When I opened them, I saw Benny who was now fighting with Samantha. Benny was having trouble. I wish I could help him but in my condition, right now It's kind of impossible.

The window opened again and at last my beloved husband and I were separated no longer!

"Gnomeo! Ugh!" I shouted.

I looked over at me and began to run my way. He stopped when we heard a smashing sound. We looked over at Benny, who had one arm hitting Samantha, and the other one the floor. His arm had come off!

Gnomeo looked at Benny and then at me. I tried to tell him to help Benny; but another wave of pain came and I was struck dumb.

The last thing I remember was Gnomeo picking me up and running me to our parents and Nanette who were waiting in the shed.

…

I woke up to find myself leaning partially against the wall and partly against Gnomeo. He was absolutely beaming! Nanette was smiling and I looked over at my parents who were each holding a little bundle that was squirming around.

I could tell there was shock all over my features. I looked over at Gnomeo and he nodded at me.

Our parent's came to us and gave us the little bundles; our long awaited twins!

We each held one.

"Gnomeo," Lady Bluebury started. "You are holding the oldest; your son."

"And Juliet," my dad added. "You are holding your daughter."

I looked down at the sleeping baby in my arms. She had golden hair like Gnomeo's with my fringe, my eye shape, my head shape, Gnomeo's eyebrow color with my eyebrow shape and my mouth. In many way's she was the feminine version of Gnomeo! She looked just like him!

I looked over at my son in Gnomeo's arms. He had chestnut brown hair sticking out of his hat, Gnomeo's nose, Gnomeo's eyebrow shape with my eyebrow color, Gnomeo's mouth and my nose. Later Gnomeo told me he looked just like me.

"Their finally here!" Gnomeo announced.

"Why are their hat's purple?" Nanette asked.

"Blue and red make's purple." Lady Bluebury explained.

Nanette still had a confused look on her face. "We'll talk later." Lady Bluebury said slightly annoyed. (hint, hint, wink, wink ;P)

I out my head on Gnomeo's shoulder.

"What do we name them?" He asked me.

"I have no idea."

Just then Benny walked in holding his broken arm.

"Benny!" We all shouted in unison.

"Are you alright mate?" Gnomeo asked concerned.

"Yeah." Benny announced. "I'm fine. I see the twins are here! What are their names."

Just then a idea slipped into my mind. I whispered it to Gnomeo and he nodded.

"Their names are Bailey and Benny."

Benny gasped.

"You mean it?" Benny asked.

We nodded. "It's the least we could do for you," I explained.

"Thank you!"

Gnomeo and I looked down at the twin's again. They were both perfectly healthy and…well…perfect!

Author's note- Yeah! The twin's are here! Thanks to Delly123 for helping me with the names!

Wait a second… What will Samantha do? She is still out there and who knows what she's planning? I don't even know and I'm the author! HELP ME OUT! Lol!


	15. Just like mine

Hiya peoples! I am so sorry I didn't get to work on this sooner but I was having trouble in school. Not like academic trouble! I'm a straight A student! More like… well…let's just say; boy trouble. (Sniff, sniff)

You don't want to hear about me though! Let's just go to the story!

Gnomeo's P.O.V

It was an amazing feeling; just sitting there with Juliet holding our first children (A/N- Wink, wink- they may have more in the story so let me know what you think).

I looked down at my sleeping son. His eyes, as well as my daughters, were closed. I wanted to see their eye's so bad! I wonder what color they will be.

I looked over at Benny who was almost in tears at he looked at the little boy named after him.

"Come over here," I commanded softly.

He listened and I handed the still sleeping baby to him.

Benny's P.O.V (Since you guy's liked it last time.)

I can't believe they would name him after me! Then again I don't believe a lot of things; like being an uncle, the feud being over, Gnomeo falling head over heel's for a red, Tybalt not being a dragon, ect.

I had trouble holding him with only one arm so I handed him to Gnomeo after a few minutes. His eyes were shining whenever he looked at Juliet, Bailey or Benny. I never knew he had a soft side!

"Congrat's!" I managed to sputter.

"Thanks mate" Gnomeo added. "For everything."

Juliet's P.O.V

I could just stare at the babies forever. Sadly, we had to run back home before Samantha sniffed us out.

I do not want to even think about what would happen if she took the babies or Gnomeo! It would be dreadful!

My train of thought broke when Gnomeo gave both of the babies to our parents and helped me stand up. It was a little hard and I was tired, but I knew Samantha would come soon. It's only been about 20 minutes since Gnomeo brought me in here and Samantha could honestly walk in here any minute.

Slowly, Gnomeo and I walked home surrounded by Benny, Tybalt, Fawn, The Goon's, Paris, Nanette and our parents who were holing the babies' right behind us.

We entered the Greenhouse and Gnomeo helped me into the bed. I sat up and held my wonderful son Benny for the first time. Gnomeo sat right next to me as he held Bailey and we all began to talk while everyone was on high alert for any sign of trouble.

"Congrat's Cuz," Tybalt said while surprisingly, smiling.

"Thank you Tybalt," Gnomeo replied.

"Do you want to hold one?" I asked.

"Sure"

Tybalt came and sat next to Gnomeo and Gnomeo handed him Bailey.

I couldn't help it and I burst out laughing. Everyone looked at me concerned.

"What is it dear?" Lady Bluebury asked.

"Look at them!" I said while pointing to Gnomeo and Tybalt. "Just last year they couldn't even stand to look at each other!"

We all started laughing.

"Such a silly feud," My dad said merrily.

"It certainly was!" Lady Bluebury added.

"I'm glad it's over," I started.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Gnomeo said while leaning over and kissing me.

Tybalt made a face. Classic Tybalt. He handed Bailey back to Gnomeo and we continued to talk.

"So what are we going to do about Samantha?" Benny asked.

"Why don't we always have two people here to make sure she doesn't show up?" Nanette suggested.

"Very well," my dad agreed.

"This is gonna get old fast." Gnomeo whispered in my ear. I laughed and kissed him on the cheek. I pulled away when Benny started to move in my arms.

We all looked at him as he opened his eyes for the first time.

Gnomeo's P.O.V

Juliet gasped. His eyes were a dark shade of emerald green. They were round and were almost as brilliant as Juliet's.

He began to mumble and Juliet and I began to talk gibberish to him. We stopped and were silent as Bailey began to wake up.

This time I gasped. Her eyes were exactly like mine. They were the same shade of blue and they seemed to smile when she first saw us.

"She has your eyes," Juliet cooed.

I looked at Juliet and then at our beautiful children. Life couldn't get any better; but as I would find out later, it can get a lot worse.

Author's Note: I'm sorry that the plot wasn't really used in this chapter! I just thought that there should be some time for them to settle down before Samantha returns. I like mushy Gnomeo! What do you think of this chapter? BE HONEST!

Until next time… REVIEW!


	16. rooftop trouble

Author's note- Sup peoples? I'm sorry it took so long to update this! I wasn't sure how to involve Samantha. Any way's, let's get started and see where the story takes us!

Gnomeo's P.O.V

"_Hush little babies,_

_Don't say a word,_

_Mommy's gonna buy you a mocking bird,_

_And if that mocking bird don't sing,_

_Mommy's gonna buy you a diamond ring." _

Juliet sang while leaning over the babies crib's.

Mommy; I'm a Daddy. We're parents. I can't believe it!'

After a while everyone left our garden except for Nanette and Paris who were taking the first shift. This will get VERY old Very fast. I can't wait until this whole Samantha thing dies down and Juliet and I can focus all our time on our two wonderful children.

"_And if that diamond ring turns brass,_

_Mommy's gonna buy you a looking glass,_

_And if that looking glass gets broke,_

_Mommy's gonna buy you a billy goat."_

I can honestly say that Juliet has the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. What's up with the billy goat though? Who _wrote_ this song? A hill-billy?

"_And if that billy goat won't pull,_

_Momma's gonna buy you a cart and bull,"_

Okay; what is it with this song?

"_And if that cart and bull fall down,_

_You'll still be the sweetest babies in town."_

At least _that_ line makes sense. We truly have the sweetest babies in town. You know, I take that back; we have the sweetest babies on earth!

"Good night," I heard Juliet's sing-song voice exclaim as she finished the song and left the babies room.

I walked over to her and held her tight. I can't believe what a change has happened to me in the past year; meeting Juliet, getting married, and now starting a family together!

"You okay?" I asked Juliet. She looked really worried.

"Yeah; just worried."

"So am I," I admitted. "But what could go wrong? You have the strongest gnome in England to protect you!"

Juliet looked over at Paris jokingly.

"Oh haha!" I started. "Well see who has the last laugh!"

She looked over at me confused. I wink at her and then fast as lightning bent down to her height and tickled her with everything in me.

"Gnomeo! Haha! Stop…it…babies…sleeping!" Juliet gasped.

"Fine!" I gave in while crossing my arms mockingly. "But you got lucky this time!"

We both started laughing and I pulled her in for a hug. We needed to rest. I pulled her into bed and we finally got the long awaited, full nights sleep.

Juliet's P.O.V

I see her. She is holding Bailey in one arm and Benny in the other. I look around but Gnomeo is no where to be seen. Where is he? I look back at Samantha. She has and evil grin plastered on her scowling face. I can't watch. She's doing something to the babies. _Crash_! I look back at her and see she is laughing. By her feet there are two broken purple hat's surrounded by the remains of Gnomeo and mine's children. I can't hold the tears back. They turn in to sobs.

"Juliet! Can you hear me? It's just another dream!" I hear Gnomeo calling my name. I try to wake up but it's too hard. I feel Gnomeo shaking my unconscious body and my dream begins to fade.

"Dreams mean more than you think." The now blurry Samantha warns. Then everything is black. I open my eyes and find my self in the real world once again.

"You okay?" Gnomeo asks my while pulling me into a hug and kissing my lips gently.

"Yeah," I responded. "I just thought the weird dreams were supposed to end when the babies were born." I added while Gnomeo wiped the remains of my tears off my face.

"It okay; they're fine.": He comforted and gestures to the babies who are lying on the bad next to me. He must have been waking them up when I started to cry.

"I put my head on his shoulder and stare at our little bundles of joy. We didn't even meet them a day ago and I already can't imagine living without them.

My thoughts are interrupted when the greenhouse door opens and Tybalt and Fawn walk in.

"Just wanted to let you know that we got the next shift." Tybalt announced while looking at Gnomeo and I. His eye's dart to the babies and they seem to shine. I knew he would be a some-what good uncle. He cares already.

"Thanks Tybalt." Gnomeo responded. Tybalt nodded and walked off.

"Do you think your dad trusts me?" Gnomeo asked out of the blue once Tybalt was out of earshot.

"What?" I ask in shock he would even ask.

"Well," he started. "It almost seemed that he didn't think I could look after you, I mean, I think that's why he suggested that we got some protection from our friends."

I nodded with a smile on my face. "I don't know what's going through his mind," I started. "But it doesn't matter; If I had cared I wouldn't have gone to see you again." I sighed remembering our first date. It had been so wonderful; especially when I got even with his for scaring me the night before.

I lost my train of thought when Gnomeo pushed his lips against mine. I didn't object. I could kiss him forever.

We pulled away when we heard something on the roof. We looked up and there stood Samantha.


	17. I'm sorry Juliet

Author's Note: hey guys! I'm sorry this took so long but I wasn't really sure what to write. To make matters worse, I keep on getting cut off from the Wi-Fi at my house. Probably because my laptop is so old. Anyway's, here comes the story.

Samantha's P.O.V

They won't even see me coming.

Once I freed my self of Benny in the basement, I went up stairs to get my two chickens of brothers. You see, they may look big and tough, but as it was proven today, even macho-dolls are afraid of ceramic bunnies. I really need to get a better team.

When I got upstairs, I walked over to Dom, the youngest of us three.

"I just don't know how they found us!" He exclaimed to the middle child, Tom. "I thought our plan was invincible!"

"It just goes to prove that my theory of ceramics having a larger brain capacity than plastic is correct." Tom announced. That's Tom for ya. He's got all the brains in the family and is always trying to impress us with his 'smart talk'.

"Can you two stop worrying about what happened and help me come up with a plan?" I bellow. They are always so focused on the past. They need to focus on _me_. That's how it was when mom and dad were alive and I intend on keeping it that way. No red hatted gnome or two goons of brothers are going to take that away from me.

"Okay, okay," Dom say's calmly. "You don't have to be so mad! You know what happened out there wasn't our fault!"

"Wasn't your fault?" I ask angrily while smirking my famous smirk that all my callers adored me for. "You two ran from bunnies. BUNNIES! THEY WERE HALF YOUR SIZE!" I laugh at their sudden silence.

"Samantha," Tom starts. "There is no need to abuse us with your language. Nobody needs to be angered about this turn of events."

"Hmmm; let's see; what do I have to be angered about? Well, the love of my life is married with a filthy red, my brothers are no help to me what-so-ever, and I'm banned from the garden!" I exclaim. "Now are you gonna help me get even or not?"

Dom and Tom both sigh. I love it when I win.

"So what can we do to help?"

Paris's P.O.V

_It's a little but runny,_

_This pesticide,_

_I used it all,_

_So insects would die…_

I stop singing to Nanette when I hear a bunch of shouts coming from Mrs. Montague's house. I turn to see Samantha coming out of the window that overlooks the computer.

"Revenge!" She yelled. Almost at once her brothers started to rip out the red tulips that were salvaged after the lawnmower attack.

I feel guilty. Maybe this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't told Samantha they were expecting twins.

Before I knew it, Dom and Tom had us all in the shed and locked up. Gnomeo and Juliet will have to be alone for this one.

Gnomeo's P.O.V

"Well," I started. I needed to get this off my mind. "It almost seemed that he didn't think I could look after you, I mean, I think that's why he suggested we got some protection from our friends." I finished with my heart beating a mile a minute.

Juliet shook her head but never stopped smiling. "I don't know what's going through his mind," She began. I guess that was true, I mean, why would her think _she_ was delicate? She continued. "But it doesn't matter; if I had cared about what he thought I wouldn't have gone to see you again."

That was exactly what I needed to hear. That she doesn't care what the others might think of us.

I was so happy; I leaned over and kissed her. She quickly kissed me back.

We heard a thump coming from the roof. I looked up and saw to my horror, it was Samantha.

Juliet's P.O.V

Oh, no not again!

I quickly grabbed the still sleeping Benny while Gnomeo grabbed Bailey. I leaned in to Gnomeo and he handed Bailey to me so I was holding both babies. I leaned farther into his chest and he put both arms around me.

I closed my eyes. What ever happens I don't want to see it.

We heard laughing. One voice I recognized as Samantha's and I heard the two other gnomes's who helped keep me prisoner.

"So I see you're not the only Montague's who need to be dealt with today," Samantha said. I could hear the coldness in her voice. I just clung to the babies tighter and leaned even further into Gnomeo.

I was facing away from the three and I felt Gnomeo lift his head a little to get a better look and make sure they weren't planning a sneak attack. I'm pretty sure we could take them. I just can't bring my self to let go of the babies and lunge at Samantha.

"Don't worry Juliet," I heard Gnomeo's smooth voice whispered in my ear. "We'll get rid of them."

CRASH!

I turned to see the door knocked down. The person I almost forgot about was standing there, ready to attack the intruders.

It was Tybalt.

Tybalt's P.O.V (Let's try this out.)

I smashed down the door when I saw Samantha in the greenhouse.

I ran in and immediately lunged myself at Tom. He fell over but got back up immediately. Dom came running towards me.

"Gnomeo!" I yelled while punching them both. Gnomeo was next to me in a second and was kicking and punching hard than I ever thought possible.

I turned to see Samantha running to Juliet who was busy holding both of the babies. Juliet let go of them just long enough to push Samantha to the floor. She then immediately held on to the babies.

"Fawn!" I yelled. He came in the greenhouse and looked at me for orders. "Watch the babies while Juliet takes care of Samantha!" I grunted while trying to pin Tom to the floor.

Juliet heard this and immediately got up when Fawn went to the babies.

"Hello!" Fawn greeted the twins being completely oblivious to the battle going on mere feet away from him

"Stop your yapping and keep an eye out!" I yelled at him. He shut his mouth and was on guard.

"He's MINE!" I heard Samantha grunt while she was being kicked without stop by Juliet. Why would Uncle Redbrick think she was delicate?

"No he's not!" Juliet argued kicking harder than before. Even though she was still beating Samantha it was obvious that having the babies had taken its toll on her. She was slowing down significantly as the fight went on.

"No one touches a Montague!" Gnomeo said fiercely as he pushed Dom onto the floor. Dom than got up and ran away making an effort to avoid any more abuse from Gnomeo. Gnomeo then came and helped me take care of Tom.

I looked over at Juliet who was now gasping for breath. She won't make it much longer.

Juliet's P.O.V

I'm so tired. I can't do this much longer. But I must; I need to protect the twins!

I give a final kick to Samantha which makes her land on the ground with a thump.

"He will be mine!" Samantha yelled fiercely. She got up and pushed me hard. If I hit the ground I won't be able to get up again. I close my eye's to accept my fate.

"Clink" I hear the sound of someone catching me. I open my eye's to see that Gnomeo caught me mere inches off of the hard concrete ground. He smiles and I smile back gratefully. He can help me now.

Gnomeo puts me on the bed and then walks angrily towards Samantha. Tom has run away by now so she is the only intruder left.

"Why are you doing this?" Gnomeo asks showing no mercy in his tone.

Samantha closes her eyes for a second and then responds. " I still like you."

Gnomeo's glare turns confused. "What?"

"I miss when we used to go out." Samantha continues softly.

"When did we…" Gnomeo starts and then starts to chuckle. "Samantha, we were five."

"I don't care!"

"Why do you want to hurt my family?"

"They stole you from me!"

"Nobody stole me from anybody?" Gnomeo yells his anger returning though not as harsh.

Samantha looks at me.

"Not even Juliet." Gnomeo say's confidently. "Juliet and I have something I never had with you."

"What do you mean?" Samantha asks harshly.

"Sure I thought I loved you at first, but," Gnomeo continues. "I never even knew what love meant before I met Juliet."

Samantha starts to tremble and I walk over to her.

"Samantha," I start trying to comfort her as she started to cry. "Maybe you never loved Gnomeo. Maybe you just only liked the attention you got from dating him."

Samantha cocks her head confused and I continue. "You were dating the leader's son. That meant that anywhere you went in the Blue Garden you were given attention about everything."

"Maybe your right," Samantha starts "Maybe since mom and dad died…" She stops and starts sobbing. No one can fake this. Those are real tears.

"It's okay." I comfort her while rubbing her back.

"I...I...I'm…Sss…Ss…Sorry… J…J…Juliet." She sobs.

"It's alright." I reply. "You just wanted to feel special again."

She starts crying more at that.

"What is it?" Gnomeo asks. I almost forgot that he; Tybalt and Fawn were even there.

"Everybody hates me!" She yells through her tears. "No body will want anything to do with me ever again!"

"That's not true," I start. "All you have to do is apologize. "People will know you're being honest and you will be accepted again."

"Are you sure?" Samantha asks worriedly. You can still see the tracks of tears on her soft face.

"Positive."

And with that, we were on our way back to the gardens to free our families and restore the peace once again.

Author's note: I'm almost finished! (Sniff, Sniff) I will probably do an epilogue though in another chapter. I can't just leave off here can I? Anyway's, see you soon! Alyssa out!


End file.
